FULL HOUSE YUNJAE VERS
by yuniebearboojaejoongie
Summary: pernikahan kontrak antara wanita biasa bernama KIM JAEJOONG dan aktor bernama JUNG YUNHO. KIM JAEJOONG, seorang penulis naskah, tinggal di rumah bernama Full House yang dibangun oleh ayahnya. Pada suatu hari, JAEJOONG ditipu oleh dua orang temannya. Ia dibohongi telah memenangi liburan serba gratis ke Shanghai. PAIR : YUNJAE . GS
1. FULHOUSE EPS 1 PART 1

**PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**

 **WARNING : cerita ini dari drama yang PERNAH SAYA TONTON … dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan ..**

 **YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !11PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung**

Pagi itu..terdengar suara jam beker berbunyi keras. Jung Yunho (yang masih mengantuk kesal…lalu melempar jam beker itu jauh dan jatuh ke lantai. Tapi jam beker itu masih berbunyi hanya beberapa saat kemudian mati.

Jung Yunho beberapa saat kemudian membuka mata dan duduk di tempat tidur….merenggangkan badan sebentar lalu bangun.

Saat membuka pintu apartemennya…lalu terlihat blit kamera dan banyak media masa sudah ada di depan apartemennya.

Para wartawan bertanya,"Jung Yunho, apa kalian berdua punya hubungan spesial?

Yunho menutupi wajahnya..lalu beritanya muncul di koran-koran.

 **CHAPTER 01 PART 1**

Di sebuah rumah dipinggir pantai…Kim Jaejoong dengan rambut berantakan… mengambil kotak susu dari dalam kulkas… menuangkankan ke dalam gelas…lalu meminumnya. Rumahnya sangat bentakan sekali. Jaejoong adalah seorang penulis novel.

Jaejoong mencari ide,"Ah...apa ini?Dasar dia datang lagi?Seharusnya semua sudah selesai..Kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa?

Jaejoong sudah menemukan sebuah ide,"Oh ya!

Jaejoong naik keatas, masuk ke kamarnya yang tak kalah berantakan seperti di bawah. Hehehe…

Jaejoong duduk di leptopnya dan mulai menulis."Si wanita hamil oleh pria itu...Oh! Cerita ini pasti bagus sekali...

Jaejoong terlihat senang.

Di rumah sakit, Kim Junsu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan lesu. Park Youchun , mendekatinya.

Youchun bertanya,"Dokter bilang apa? Ada masalah?

Kim Junsu menjawab,"Dokter bilang kalau aku hamil.

Youchun terduduk lemas di kursi.

Junsu bertanya,"Apa?Tapi kita kan belum siap untuk harus sekarang?Sayang, jadi kita harus bagaimana?

Youchun menjawab,"Kita tak boleh diam begini saja...

Di rumah Jaejoong

Jaejoong masih mencari inspirasi untuk tulisannya. Di atas meja ada foto Jaejoong kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya. Lalu..ada foto Jaejoong bersama temannya Youchun dan Junsu saat sekolah.

Jaejoong berkata sambil mengetik,"Saat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain,mereka merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan sulit diungkapkan lewat dia mendekat sambil terus tersenyum...Dan dengan perlahan dia berbisik pada pria itu..."Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu...Aku...Aku...sudah tahu kau adalah orang yang tepat"... Apalagi ya kata-katanya...

Tiba-tiba ada suara bel…"Ting Tong Ting Tong" yang langsung membuyarkan konsentrasi Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan tulisannya.

Jaejoong kesal,"Siapa?Tunggu sebentar!Siapa sih?

Jaejoong buru-buru berlari ke bawah dan membuka pintu.

Ternyata Junsu dan Youchun yang memberinya tiket liburan.

Junsu berkata,"Selamat Anda memenangkan undian berhadiah!

Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong bertanya,"Tiket pesawat kelas VIP...juga voucher menginap di hotel bintang 5?

Youchun menjawab,"Di Bank tempat aku bekerja memang memberikan kesempatan pada nasabahnya untuk memenangkan undian Jaejoong ... Kaulah yang beruntung memenangkannya!

Junsu dan Youchun tertawa lebar.

Jaejoong tak percaya,"Kalian pasti bercanda, kan?

Youchun meyakinkan,"Sudah kubilang, ini undian berhadiah dari Bank.

Kau tak percaya pada kami?

Jaejoong bertanya,"Lalu kenapa harus aku yang pergi?Kenapa tidak kau saja.

Youchun menjawab,"Aku?Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?Lagipula kau belum pernah naik pesawat, kan?

Jaejoong berkata,"Pesawat?aku belum pernah...

Youchun menjawab,"Sudah terima saja.

Jaejoong bertanya,"Lalu siapa yang jaga rumahku?

Junsu menjawab,"Rumah? Rumah ini akan baik-baik saja.

Youchun menambahkan,"Benar. Biar kami saja yang jaga rumah tak perlu dengan pergi keluar negeri, kau akan dapatkan ide-ide baru untuk ? Junsu?

Junsu menjawab,"Benar sekali!Mungkin saja novelmu akan lebih bagus ceritanya.

Jaejoong curiga,"Aku sedikit curiga…

Junsu dan Youchun gugup dan bingung.

Junsu bertanya,"Maksudmu?

Jaejoong berkata,"Mana ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

Junsu menelan ludah..sedangkan Youchun bingung dan menatap Jaejoong .

Jaejoong melanjutkan,"Tak perlu mendaftar, tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya apapun? Semuanya gratis begitu saja?

Youchun dan Junsu tersenyum lebar.

Youchun tersenyum lebar menjawab,"Ya. Memang kau curiga sekali pada kami?

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar,"Baiklah. Karena ini gratis...Ayo berangkat!Ayo!

Mereka bertiga langsung pergi ke bandara. Mereka bertiga berlari cepat.

Youchun berlari sambil bertanya,"Kenapa buru-buru?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Aku kan mau liburan!Sudah cepat saja jalannya.

Junsu berkata,"Sudah kubilang, harusnya kita datang lebih cepat.

Jaejoong menjawab,"Mana kutahu kalau jalannya akan macet separah itu.

Jangan banyak mengeluh, sudah jalan saja.

Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam bandara.

Di lantai atas bandara, ada Yunho yang duduk bersama managernya di ruang VIP lounge. Sedangkan di depan pintu yang dijaga 2 orang, sudah ada beberapa fansnya Yunho yang berkerumun di sana sambil beberapa kali mencuri-curi foto dirinya.

Manajer berkata,"Saat kau sudah sampai di hotel,kau akan di akan dimulai di hari kau di bandara,semua staff dan penerjemah sudah menunggumu saat kau sudah tiba di China, kita akan selesaikan kontrak dengan pihak IM.

Manajer menunjukkan sebuah koran,"Apa kau sudah tahu gosipmu dengan Goo Ahra ?Dalam bulan ini saja sudah 2 kali dicetak memintamu lebih berhati-hati dengan image-mu.

Yunho membaca berita di koran itu sekilas sebelum melemparnya ke atas meja.

Yunho bertanya,"Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal acara di China?

Di bagian keberangkatan.

Youchun berkata,"Cepat masuklah kesana...

Jaejoong bertanya,"Apa setibanya di bandara aku akan dijemput?

Youchun menjawab,"Tentu saja. Cepat saja masuk kesana.

Jaejoong mengingatkan,"Jangan lupa menyiram tanamanku, ya?

Junsu menjawab,"Jangan khawatir, kami akan mengurus semuanya , nanti kau terlambat.

Jaejoong berkata,"Aneh sekali rasanya. Baru kali ini aku pergi jauh dari tahu itu kan...

Youchun menjawab,"Kau kan sudah dewasa sekarang. Sudah seharusnya kau meninggalkan rumah.

Jaejoong berkata,"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tolong jaga baik-baik rumahku.

Jaejoong pergi… Junsu dan Youchun menatap kepergiannya.

Junsu merasa tak enak dan memanggilnya,"Jaejoong , tunggu sebentar...

Junsu mendekati Jaejoong yang hampir masuk ke bagian keberangkatan.

Junsu mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan separuh uangnya pada Jaejoong .

Junsu berkata,"Ambillah ini.

Jaejoong tak mengerti,"Untuk apa?

Junsu menjawab,"Kalau kau sudah di China, kau bisa menukarkannya dengan mata uang China. Makanlah yang banyak dengan uang ini!

Jaejoong berkata,"Tenang saja. Semuanya pasti sudah disiapkan untukku, kan?

Junsu memaksa,"Ini untuk jaga-jaga saja.

Youchun mengambil uang dari tangan Junsu lalu menggenggamkan uang itu ditangannya Jaejoong .

Youchun berkata,"Ambil orangnya mudah sakit, jadi hati-hatilah.

Jaejoong tak mengerti,"Kalian kenapa sih?

Jaejoong akan masuk..tapi tiba-tiba..

Junsu memanggil dan memeluknya,"Jaejoong .

Youchun ikut memeluk Jaejoong .

Youchun dan Junsu berkata bersamaan dengan sedih,"Jaejoong , kami menyayangimu!

Jaejoong tak mengerti,"Hei, kenapa kalian ini!Kenapa kalian jadi begini?

Youchun dan Junsu masih memeluknya,"Kami menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu.

Jaejoong tertawa geli,"Aku juga menyayangi ?Selamat tinggal.

Youchun dan Junsu melepaskan pelukannya.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya…Youchun dan Junsu membalas melamaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam.

Di depan pintu keberangkatan.

Junsu menoleh dan bertanya,"Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja, kan?

Youchun menjawab,"Walau kau tinggalkan dia dihutan sekalipun, dia pasti akan baik-baik perlu kita khawatirkan adalah saat dia pulang sudah pergi. Ayo kita bereskan semuanya.

Youchun dan Junsu terlihat merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong .

Pesawat akan bersiap-siap berangkat.

Di dalam pesawat, Jaejoong akan menaruh tasnya di bagasi atas..tapi dicegah oleh seorang pramugari.

Pramugari berkata,"Biar aku saja Nona...

Jaejoong duduk di kursinya dan benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah naik pesawat. Hahaha….

Jaejoong berkata,"Tempat ini besar ini?Sandal?Enak juga dipakai.

Pramugari bertanya,"Maaf, Anda mau baca koran?

Jaejoong bertanya," , apa guncangannya nanti akan sangat keras?

Pramugari menjawab,"Tidak juga.

Jaejoong memasang sabuk pengamannya dan membaca koran…tentang Yunho

Jaejoong berkomentar,"Gosip lagi?Dengan siapa lagi dia sekarang? Go Ahra? Kenapa harus dia?

Lalu ada seseorang yang datang.

Pramugari berkata,"Selamat datang. Sebelah sini Tuan, silahkan.

Jaejoong menyapa tanpa melihat jelas,"Halo!

Ding Dong….hahaha…Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong .

Jaejoong sadar dan menoleh tak percaya,"Kau Jung Yunho, kan?Kau juga mau ke China? Untuk apa?Syuting film lagi?

Yunho hanya senyum sekilas…lalu menutup matanya.

Jaejoong kesal,"Semoga tidurmu nyenyak.

Pesawat take off..Jaejoong ketakutan dan mencengkeram tangan Yunho kuat.

Jaejoong ketakutan dan menutup matanya,"Aigoo! Pesawatnya berguncang. Uhh…uhhh…

Yunho kesal..sampai menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tak berteriak…mencoba melapaskan tangannya..dan berhasil.

Setelah pulang dari bandara….di rumah Jaejoong , manajer Yunho datang untuk melihat-lihat rumah Jaejoong …yang tentu saja masih berantakan. Junsu buru-buru melempar beberapa barang ke sudut, sedangkan Youchun yang menjelaskan detail rumah Jaejoong .

 **[jangan-jangan rumah Jaejoong akan dijual nih! Pantas saja Jaejoong di suruh pergi liburan ke luar negeri. Jahat juga yah!] kalo ga begitu mana mungkim meraka ketemu wkwkwkwkkw**

Manajer Yunho bertanya,"Listriknya masih berfungsi kan.

Youchun menjawab,"Ya, tentu ini kondisinya masih bagus, kan?

Di ruang tamu

Youchun duduk dengan tersenyum lebar sambil menghitung jumlah uang yang dia dapatkan. Junsu yang berdiri di belakangnya juga tersenyum lebar.

Manajer Yunho bertanya,"Apa semuanya sudah pas?

Youchun menjawab,"Ya.

Manajer Yunho bertanya,"Katamu, semua perabotannya sudah dikeluarkan?

Youchun menjawab,"Ya, tentu kami bereskan semuanya.

Manajer Yunho menjawab,"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu pergi dulu.

Manajer Yunho pergi.

Junsu membungkuk memberi salam,"Selamat jalan.

Setelah mengantar majaer Yunho , Junsu masuk dengan menghitung uang yang didapatnya.

Youchun merasa bersalah,"Junsu, apa kita sudah kelewatan?

Junsu menjawab," akan baik-baik saja.

Youchun menunduk sedih.

Junsu melihat pesawat,"Lihat itu! Pesawat kami, Jaejoong .

Youchun menyesal,"Ampuni kami, Jaejoong !Apa dia naik pesawat itu?Jaejoong .

Junsu menyesal,"Jaejoong .Maafkan kami Jaejoong .

Di dalam pesawat,saat makan siang.

Di depan Jaejoong dan Yunho ada hidangan makan siang yang begiu banyak dan terlihat enak. Tentu saja…kelas VIP gitu! Hehehee…

Jaejoong makannya cepat sekali…seperti ga pernah makan..sedangkan Yunho baru minum aitu putih saja. Jaejoong melihat makanan Yunho .

Jaejoong bertanya,"Boleh aku minta itu?Kalau tukaran saja gimana? Enak sekali.

Yunho sedikit kesal dan memberikan makan itu dengan gratis.

Jaejoong menerimanya,"Terima kasih.

Jaejoong langsung memakannya.

Setelah selesai makan…Yunho membaca majalah, sedangkan Jaejoong minum orange Juice tapi Jaejoong merasa dadanya sakit karena makanannya ada yang nyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Ada pramugari lewat.

Jaejoong bertanya,"Boleh minta minumnya lagi?

Pramugari bertanya,"Minuman soda?

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Pramugari menjawab,"Baik, tunggu sebentar.

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas.

Yunho mau minum dan hampir tersedak saat Jaejoong menyenggol lengan tangannya.

Jaejoong bertanya,"Kau lihat tadi?Kau lihat, kan?

Saat Jaejoong melempar sebuah snack ke atas langsung menangkapnya dengan mulut Jaejoong . Jaejoong melakukannya beberapa kali lagi. Yunho hanya menyandarkan lengannya di kursi dan melirik tingkah Jaejoong .

Beberapa saa kemudian,Jaejoong dan Yunho mengisi formulir. Jaejoong sedikit bingung dan melirik kepunyaannya Yunho .

Jaejoong kaget,"Hotel Rubina?Kau menginap disana?Aku juga menginap di sekali.

Yunho kesal,"Kau sedang lihat apa?

Jaejoong menjawab sambil tersenyum geli,"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke luar juga pertama kalinya aku naik pasti akan menyenangkan.

Yunho cuek dan melanjutkan mengisi formulir.

Jaejoong mencoleknya,"Apa telingamu pernah sakit?Kalau kau menelan ludahmu, itu akan mengurangi sakitnya.

Yunho menghentikan menulis dan diam kesal.

Jaejoong mempraktekkan,"Seperti ini.

Tapi….Jaejoong malah muntah di baju lengan Yunho .

Yunho kaget.

Jaejoong kaget," ini?Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Yunho menjawab,"Kau ini.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi muntah di baju Yunho .

Yunho buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan melepaskan bajunya yang terkena muntahan Jaejoong . Ternyata tangannya juga berbekas bau muntahan Jaejoong . Yunho lalu menghilangka bau itu dengan menggunakan sabun.

Yunho kembali ke kursinya dengan hanya memakai kaos dalam…lalu menoleh ke samping.

Yunho terlihat kesal dan marah…sedangkan Jaejoong sudah tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Yunho merasa masih bau….bajunya langsung diselipkan pada bagian belakang belakang kursi di depannya.

Bandara International, Shanghai.

Di dalam pesawat, Jaejoong akhirnya terbangun dan dia penumpang yang terakhir. Sebelumnya,Jaejoong mengganti sandar pesawat dengan sepatunya. Jaejoong tak sengaja melihat baju Yunho yang terselip disana dan mengambilnya.

Jaejoong ada di dalam bandara dan melihat Yunho . Jaejoong langsung lari mengejar Yunho .

Jaejoong berteriak," , , ...Hei, tunggu.

Tapi Yunho sudah pergi melewati pos penumpang VIP.

Jaejoong dihadang polisi.

Polisi berkata dalam bahas Cina,"Lewat sana

Jaejoong menjawab,"Tapi ini milik orang itu.

Polisi berkata dalam bahas Cina,"Silahkan lewat sana.

Jaejoong ngotot,"Tapi ini punya orang itu.

Polisi berkata dalam bahas Cina,"Disini khusus untuk penumpang lewat sana.

Jaejoong masih ngotot,"Tapi ini punya pria itu.

Polisi berkata dalam bahas Cina,"Tapi ini juga sudah aturannya.

Jaejoong mengalah,"Ya, aku sudah tahu.

Jaejoong dari jauh melihat Yunho pergi.

Yunho di kawal oleh beberapa orang polisi dan pengawal pribadinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya….para wasedangkan di luar terdengar suara para fans-nya.

Para fansnya berteriak berulang-ulang,"Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho.

Mobil Yunho -pun pergi.

Jaejoong masih di bandara di bagian penjemputan. Jaejoong melihat satu per satu tulisan yang dibawa oleh para penjemput. Tapi tidak ada satu-pun namanya.

Di dalam perjalanan Yunho , para reporter masih mengikuti mobilnya. Yunho sangat kesal sekali.

Di bandara..Jaejoong menulis namanya, "Kim Jaejoong " di koran bekas…dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi…siapa tahu ada yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi tetap saja tiada satu orang-pun yang mengenalnya.

Yunho sudah sampai di Hotel Rubina. Petugas hotel membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yunho ..Yunho keluar dan berjalan menuju ke kamar hotelnya.

Sesampainya di kamar,Yunho melepas jaket dan melempar kaca matanya di atas meja…lalu ke kamar mandi.

Awalnya Yunho hanya ingin cuci tangan..tapi Yunho ingat kejadian di pesawat tadi…dan mencium tangannya masih bau muntahan Jaejoong . Yunho mencuci ulang lengan tangannya itu.

Di bandara, telepon umum.

Seorang ibu marah-marah ditelp,"Kenapa kau ini?Itu tak ada hubungannya denganku. Sudahlah, lupakan bodoh.

Ibu tadi langsung membanting gagang telp itu.

Di sisi telp yang lain, Jaejoong sedang telp rumahnya tapi tidak ada yang angkat.

Jaejoong kesal,"Aku bisa gila telponnya tidak diangkat?Bagaimana aku akan pulang?

Jaejoong lalu keluar bandara dan mencoba berbicara dengan seseorang dengan bahasa isyarat tangan..tapi tetap saja tak mengerti. Jaejoong terlihat kebingungan.

 *****************************************TBC*****************************************


	2. FULHOUSE EPS 1 PART 2

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari drama yang PERNAH SAYA TONTON … dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

 _ **Chapter 1 part 2**_

Di Hotel Rubina

Yunho sedang interview tentang syuting filmnya, ada seorang penerjemah Bahasa Korea juga. Setiap kali presenter bertanya akan langsung diterjemahkan oleh sang penerjemah dalam bahasa Korea….lalu jawaban Yunho diterjemahkan oleh sang penerjemah dalam bahasa Cina ke presenter kembali.

Preseter bertanya,"Halo. Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang Shanghai?

Yunho menjawab,"Menurutku, Shanghai adalah kota yang indah juga modern.

Presenter bertanya,"Film seperti apa yang akan kau bintangi ini?

Yunho menjawab,"Film ini bercerita tentang seorang pria yang kehilangan cinta

sekaligus sahabatnya. Dan semua itu harus tetap dihadapinya.

Presenter bertanya,"Apa ini film pertama Anda yang mengambil setting tahun 1930?

Yunho menjawab,"Ya, benar.

Presenter bertanya,"Apa ada kesulitan tersendiri di film ini?

Yunho menjawab,"Tidak juga.

Presenter bertanya,"Kami dengar Anda punya hubungan spesial dengan aktris Go Ahra. Apa itu benar?

Yunho menjawab,"Tidak, itu hanya sebatas gosip.

Presenter bertanya,"Apa Anda sudah punya pacar?

Yunho menjawab,"Mungkin pertanyaan yang lain saja.

Presenter lain bertanya,"Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang Shanghai?

Yunho menjawab,"Menurutku Shanghai adalah kota yang indah juga modern.

Presenter lain bertanya,"Film seperti apa yang akan kau bintangi?

Yunho menjawab,"Film ini bercerita tentang seorang pria yang kehilangan cinta

sekaligus sahabatnya. Dan semua itu harus tetap dihadapinya.

Presenter lain bertanya,"Apa ini film pertama Anda yang mengambil setting tahun 1930?

Yunho menjawab,"Ya, benar sekali.

Jaejoong sangat senang melihat-lihat kota Sanghai sampai Jaejoong melihat argo taksi..sudah mencapai 267,00. Jaejoong lalu menghitung uang yang diberikan oleh Junsu saat di bandara tadi. Ternyata uangnya kurang.

Jaejoong bingung,"Bagaimana ini?

Taksi itu sudah sampai di depan Hotel Rubina. Petugas hotel membuka pintu taksi.

Sopir taksi berkata dalam bahasa Cina,"Nona, kita sudah sampai.

Jaejoong menjawab,"Kau baik sekali.

Jaejoong ingat lalu membuka kamus Cina,"Kau baik sekali.

Sopir taksi menjawab,"Ya.

Jaejoong lalu memberikan semua uang pemberian Junsu pada sopir taksi.

Sopir taksi berkata,"Terima kasihTunggu Nona, uangnya masih kurang.

Jaejoong lalu melepas jam tangannya dan memberikannya pada sopir taksi dan buru-buru keluar dari taksi itu…berlari masuk ke dalam hotel.

Sopi taksi berteriak," ! Nona!

Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara klakson mobil di belakangnya…mau tak mau sopir taksi itu pergi dari sana.

Petugas hotel buru-buru lari ke mobil di belakang taksi..membuka pintu..keluarlah **choi Siwon.**

Di dalam Hotel Rubina.

Siwon berjalan masuk di belakang Jaejoong .

Jaejoong merasa malu,"Astaga! Menyedihkan sekali ini dimana ya?

Jaejoong berlair kecil ke bagian reseptionis.

Resepsionis bertanya dalam bahsa Cina,"Halo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Jaejoong bertanya dalam bahas inggris,"Kau bisa bahasa inggris?

Reseptionis bertanya dalam bahsa inggris,"Tentu. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?

Jaejoong bingung dan membuka kamus inggris.

Jaejoong menjawab,"Aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel ini atas nama Kim Junsu.

Reseptionia berkata,"Tunggu sebentar.

Lalu Siwon datang.

Siwon berkata dalam bahas inggris,"Aku mencari Tn. Jung Yunho . Dia menginap di hotel ini.

Lalu ponsel Siwon bunyi.

Siwon menjawa dalam bahasa Jepang,"Halo? Ya, aku tahu itu...Semuanya baik-baik akan segera jumpa.

Siwon menulutup telp dan menoleh…menatap Jaejoong .

Jaejoong Ke-GR-an.

Jaejoong tersenyum,"Kau sedang lihat apa?Apa aku begitu cantik?

Siwon cuma tersenyum geli.

Jaejoong bertanya,"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?Untuk ukuran orang Jepang, kau mahir sekali dalam berbahasa pasti pernah les bahasa tak mengerti aku bicara kenapa kau tertawa?

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong .

Reseptionis berkata dalam baha inggris,"Maaf, sepertinya ada sedikit Anda tidak terdaftar dalam pemesan kamar di hotel Anda periksa lagi?

Jaejoong kaget,"Maaf?

Reseptionis mengulang dalam bahsa inggris,"Nama Anda tidak terdaftar di hotel Anda periksa lagi?

Jaejoong tak mengerti,"Dia ngomong apa ya?Periksa lagi!

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.  
Siwon menoleh danberkata dalam bahas Korea,"Dia bilang kalau Anda tidak terdaftar sebagai pemesan kamar di hotel Anda yakin sudah memesan kamar di hotel ini?

Jaejoong kaget tahu Siwon bisa bahasa Korea.

Jaejoong menjawab,"Tentu saja.

Siwon berkata dalam bahasa inggris,"Apa masih ada kamar kosong?

Reseptionis menjawab dalam bahasa inggris,"Ya, masih ada. Anda mau menginap berapa hari?

Siwon bertanya pada Jaejoong ,"Anda mau menginap berapa hari?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Sampai hari Jumat.

Siwon berkata dalam bahasa inggris,"Dia akan menginap sampai hari Jumat.

Reseptionis menjawab dalam bahas inggris,"Mohon tunggu ?

Siwon menjawab,"Ya.

Petugas hotel datang,"Tn. Choi.

Siwon berkata pada Jaejoong ," Tunggu sebentar. Setelah dia berikan kuncinya padamu, Anda bisa langsung beristirahat di kamar lagi yang bisa kubantu?

Jaejoong menjawab," kasih atas bantuannya.

Siwon tersenyum…membungkukkan badan lalu pergi.

Jaejoong malu,"Ah…Lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja.

Jaejoong memukul-mukulkan kepalanya di bukunya, di atas meja reseptionis.

Siwon sekilas menengok ke belakang dan melihat tingkah Jaejoong ..Siwon jadi tersenyum geli.

Jaejoong di dalam kamar hotel

Jaejoong telp ke rumahnya tapi tak ada yang angkat.

Jaejoong kesal,"Kenapa kalian tega sekali melakukan ini padaku?Akan kubunuh kalian tidak diangkat juga?Lama-lama aku bisa gila dibuatnya.

Jaejoong ingat baju Yunho yang kena mutahannya. Jaejoong mencucinya walaupun jijik dengan baunya. Setelah itu..Jaejoong mengeringkannya dengan setlika.

Siwon datang ke kamar hotel Yunho. Yunho membukakan pintu.

Yunho bertanya,"Ada apa? Kukira kau takkan datang?

Siwon menjawab,"Sesibuk apapun aku pasti usahakan untuk datang kesini.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi.

Yunho bertanya,"Kudengar kau baru saja membeli sebuah perusahaan?

Siwon menjawab,"Ya, sebentar lagi akan depan aku juga akan kembali ke Korea.

Yunho bertanya, "Pulang ke Korea?

Siwon tersenyum,"Aku sedang mempromosikan harusnya juga membantuku.

Yunho bertanya,"Promosi film?

Siwon berkata," sehat-sehat saja, kan?

Yunho menjawab,"Kurasa begitu.

Siwon bertanya,"Apa hubungan kau dan appa-mu masih sama seperti dulu?Kau bukan remaja tidak kau saja yang lebih dulu minta maaf?Kau Hee-chul bagaimana?Dia baik-baik saja?

Yunho menjawab,"Ya, dia baik-baik juga sering menanyai kau tidak menelponnya saja?

Siwon menjawab,"Ya, nanti saja.

Yunho terlihat kesal dan cemburu…tapi Siwon tak memperhatikannya.

Yunho bersikap biasa lagi,"Kau mau minum apa?Bir? Wiski?

Siwon menolak,"Tak usah. Aku tak minum minuman seperti itu -kapan bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum bersama.

Yunho mengangguk.

Siwon berdiri dan berpamitan,"Aku pergi dirimu baik-baik.

Siwon pergi.

Yunho mendesah pelan dan terlihat kesal.

Di kamar hotel Jaejoong .

Jaejoong menaruh foto kecilnya bersama kedua orang tuanya di atas meja…dan 2 buah mie ramen. Saat Jaejoong ingin makan mie ramennya..Jaejoong mencari pemanas panas..tapi ternyata tak ada di dalam kamarnya.

Jaejoong membawa mie ramennya yang sudah diisi air panas untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat di depan life,Jaejoong bertemu Min Hyuk.

Jaejoong menyapa,"Oh, hai.

Siwon membalas,"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi ...

Jaejoong berkata,"Maafkan aku soal yang tadi Anda orang Jepang. Soalnya bahasa Jepangmu sangat lancar sekali.

Siwon menunjuk mie ramen Jaejoong ,"Kau pasti mau makan malam.

Jij Eun menjawab,"Ya. Apa kau sudah makan malam?

Siwon berkata,"Belum.

Jaejoong bertanya,"Apa Anda mau Mie ini?

Siwon menolak,"Tidak, terima kasih.

Jaejoong berkata,"Ya! Aku Kim Jaejoong.

Siwon berkata,"Aku Choi Siwon .

Jaejoong bertanya,"Kau juga menginap disini?

Siwon menjawab,"Tidak, aku kesini hanya menemui Yunho, dia cukup terkenal di Korea?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Aku juga tahu.

Siwon berkata,"Senang sekali berbicara kalau dilanjutkan, Mie Ramen-mu nanti sudah tidak enak lagi.

Jaejoong berkata,"Maaf. Kau pasti sibuk jumpa.

Siwon berkata,"Kalau kita berjodoh, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi.

Jaejoong berkata,"Baiklah.

Di kamar hotel Yunho.

Yunho sedang minum bir…setelah habis langsung meremas kaleng bir itu sampai benyok.

Lalu datang 2 orang wanita yang membawakan troli pakaian. Yunho mencobanya satu per satu.

Wanita itu bertanya,"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?

Yunho mencoba pilihan wanita itu.

Yunho berkata,"Aku juga mau pakai topi.

Wanita yang lain memberikannya topi,"Kalau ini bagaimana?

Yunho mencoba memakai miring topinya.

Jaejoong di kamar hotelnya sedang makan mie ramen. Setelah selesai Jaejoong telp kembali ke rumahnya tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang angkat.

Jaejoong bertanya-tanya,"Kenapa kalian diam saja?

Pagi harinya, Yunho lari pagi.

Siang hari itu, Jaejoong sendiri sedang asyik berfoto.

Yunho ada di tempat syuting. Yunho menelepon Hee-chul.

Suara Hee-chul :Halo? Halo? Ayo bicaralah.

Yunho langsung mematikan telp.

Yunho berjalan menuju ke sutradara untuk membicarakan tentang syutingnya.

Jaejoong masih berkeliling.

Jaejoong sangat senang,"Wow…cantik sekali.

Jaejoong memfoto jika ada benda yang cantik.

Sang pemilik berkata,"Tak boleh mengambil gambar boleh memotret mau beli atau tidak?

Jaejoong berkata,"Sekali sekali?

Sang pemilik tak mengizinkannya.

Jaejoong lalu pergi.

Jaejoong di menuruni jembatan dan hanya fokus melihat-lihat foto di kameranya…tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang tak sengaja mendorongnya ke samping karena terburu-buru..Jaejoong -pun terjatuh..tali sepatunya putus. Jaejoong berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke tukang perbaikan sepatu.

Yunho sedang syuting. Yunho hanya berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis.

Sutradara berteriak,"Cut.

Yunho dan gadis itu menoleh.

Sutradara berteriak," Lebih dekat lagi.

Gadis itu berkata,"Sutradara bilang kita harus lebih dekat lagi.

Yunho dan gadis itu kembali untuk mengulangi syuting.

Jaejoong jalan-jalan sampai petang hari...melewati tempat menjual makanan. Jaejoong merasa lapar melihat orang makan tapi tak punya uang sama sekali karena habis untuk memperbaiki sepatunya. Jaejoong kesal sekali.

Jaejoong telp rumah di telp umum,"Ayolah, angkat telponnya.

Suara Junsu : Aku tak bisa menjawab telponmu tinggalkan pesan.

Jaejoong meninggalkan pesan dengan marah.

Jaejoong :" kalian susah sekali dihubungi? Tak ada yang menjemputku di bandara. Uangku juga sudah tak tahu harus pergi kemana hubungi aku kuhajar kalian, kalau aku sudah di Korea.

Jaejoong keluar dari telp umu..dan bingung melihat kota Shanghai yang ramai.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong mencoba telp lagi tapi yang menerima suara operator.

Suara operator : **Silahkan tinggalkan pesansetelah nada "beep".**

Jaejoong meninggalkan pesan suara :Aku mulai curiga dengan undian berhadiah kalau mereka juga tak datang?Bagaimana aku akan membayar sewa kamarnya?Tiket pesawat juga tak aku bisa pulang ke Korea?Tolong kirimkan saja uang padaku?Kumohon telpon aku lagi?Hei, kalian tak mendengar pesan-pesanku?Kalian sebenarnya dimana sih?Kenapa tidak menelponku juga?Aku mulai sekarat Ramennya juga sudah mau , telpon aku balik ya? Oke?

Jaejoong terkapar tak berdaya di tempat tidur.

Jaejoong berkata lemas,"Undian berhadiah ini memang aneh saja kalau aku sudah pulang ke Korea,aku akan buat perhitungan dengan bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang?

Jaejoong bingung..lalu Jaejoong melihat baju Yunho yang digantung di dinding. Jaejoong punya ide.

********************************TBC******************************************************************************************************************


	3. FULHOUSE EPS 1 PART 3

**_PAIR : YUNJAE gs dll sebagai pendukung_**

 ** _WARNING : cerita ini dari drama yang PERNAH SAYA TONTON … dan saya lg iseng …. Entah ada nya peruahan tidak nya tergantung Mood ….. toh saya tidak bias mengarang … jd sepertinya tidak ada perubahan .._**

 ** _YANG TIDAK SUKA TAK USAH BACA OKE !1_**

 _ **Chapter 1 part 3**_

Di kamar hotel Yunho .

Yunho sedang duduk dan membaca buku. Yunho gelisah…lalu telp berbunyi.

Yunho angkat telp,"Halo? Kim Jaejoong?

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jaejoong sudah berdiri disana samil membawa bajunya yang dihanger.

Jaejoong berkata,"Hai. Kau masih ingat aku?Orang yang duduk pesawat.

Jaejoong mempraktekkan saat dia muntah.

Yunho ingat,"Oh Ya.

Jaejoong berkata,"Kau ingat. Maafkan aku soal kejadian itu.

Yunho memotong,"Kenapa kau bisa disini?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Kau meninggalkan sudah kucuci juga sudah kusetrika.

Yunho mengambilnya sambil tersenyum lebar,"Terima kasih. Daaagh.

Jaejoong berkata," Oh ya.

Tapi Yunho langsung menutup pintunya.

Di dalam Yunho mencoba mencium baju itu yang masih bau muntahan Jaejoong .

Terdengar suara pintu diketok. Yunho membuka pintu lagi dan ternyata itu Jaejoong .

Jaejoong berkata,"Sebenarnya, ada yang mau kubicarakan aku masuk?

Sebentar saja.

Yunho berkata,"Katakan saja disini.

Jaejoong ngotot,"Tapi, ceritanya panjang.

Yunho berkata,"Singkatkan saja.

Jaejoong berkata,"Tapi, ceritanya benar-benar panjang sekali.

Yunho berkata,"Menyedihkan sekali.

Yunho akan menutup pintu tapi ditahan oleh tangan Jaejoong .

Jaejoong berkata,"Boleh aku pinjam uang denganmu?

Yunho bertanya,"Apa?

Jaejoong berkata,"Aku tak punya uang lagi untuk membayar sewa kamar

dan juga beli tiket kubayar sesampainya di Korea, oke?

Yunho tersenyum sinis,"Kau ini benar-benar...

Jaejoong memohon,"Kumohon?

Yunho menjawab,"Aku tidak punya uang.

Yunho menutup pintu, dan Jaejoong mengetoknya lagi.

Yunho membuka pintu lagi dengan kesal.

Jaejoong tak percaya,"Aku tahu kau orang kaya. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana aku tak bisa...Karena kita sama-sama dari Korea, harusnya kau bisa ya. Bicara tentang Shanghai, apa kau sudah tahu aturan pemerintahnya?Karena kita berasal dari negara yang sama,kita harus saling kuberikan alamat juga nomor teleponku,kalau juga tak percaya padaku.

Yunho menutup keras pintunya. Jaejoong lemas…

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka..Jaejoong sekilas tersenyum senang..tapi..

Yunho berkata,"Tolong jangan mengetuk pintu lagi.

Yunho menutup pintunya lagi.

Jaejoong tak mau dengar dan masih mengetuk pintunya.

Yunho membuka pintu dan berteriak marah," kubilang, jangan mengetuk pintu lagi.

Jaejoong berkata,"Aku cuma mau minta nomornya Siwon?

Yunho tak mengerti,"Apa?

Jaejoong berkata,"Tn. Choi Siwon. Dia masih di Shanghai, kan?

Yunho bertanya,"Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Hyung?

Jaejoong berkata,"Hyung?Kalian pasti sudah saling dia, apa kau tak bisa membantuku?Harusnya kau lebih sopan denganku?

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di ruang tamu kamar Yunho .

Yunho bertanya,"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Siwon hyung?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Kami hanya saling kenal.

Yunho bertanya,"Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang "demi dia, apa kau tak bisa menolongku"?

Jaejoong terlihat sedih,"Yang lalu biarlah perlu diungkit-ungkit saat yang tepat membicarakannya masalah kita berdua.

Yunho berkata,"Siwon sudah tidak di Shanghai tak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang.

Jaejoong tak percaya,"Dia tak disini lagi?

Yunho bertanya,"Apa kalian sudah kenal cukup lama?  
Jaejoong tak mengerti,"Apa?Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?Kalau saja takdir berpihak, mungkin kami sudah menikah aku bicara tentangnya,hatiku terasa sakit sekali.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dengan tersenyum lebar…ditangannya ada sejumlah uang yang banyak. Tentu saja dari Yunho .

Jaejoong tak enak hati,"Apa aku harus berbohong untuk ini?Tak apalah! Aku juga akan mengembalikannya kasih saja.

Yunho di kamarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin kata-kata Jaejoong .

Jaejoong sudah di bandara Korea.

Jaejoong di telp umum,"Junsu. Park Youchun .Aku akan segera kalian tak bisa menjelaskan semua riwayat kalian.

Jaejoong pergi..tapi ingat kalau dia lupa mengambil kartu kredinya di telepon umum itu.

Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya yang koong tanpa perabotan.

Jaejoong berkata,"Akhirnya?Aku sudah pulang.

Jaejoong tentu saja kaget.

Jaejoong langsung pergi ke kantor Youchun .

Jaejoong bertanya,"Maaf, apa Park Youchun nya ada?

Kasir menjawab,"Park Youchun sudah tak bekerja disini lagi.

Jaejoong kaget,"Apa? Sejak kapan?

Kasir menjawab,"Sebulan yang lalu.

Jaejoong tambah kaget,"Sebulan yang sudah menduga semua benar-benar mempermainkan aku.

Kasir bertanya,"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Tidak, itu sudah kasih.

Jaejoong melangkah pergi dengan kesal sekali,"Kalian sudah merencanakan juga sudah mencuri rumahku?Akan kuhabisi kalian.

Jaejoong ingat dan kembali ke resepsionis lagi.

Jaejoong berkata,"Maaf. Bisa kau periksa isi rekeningku?

Kasir print out rekening Jaejoong

Kasir menjawab,"Menurut data kami, uang di rekening Anda sudah diambil semua.

Jaejoong tambah kaget,"Bisa kau periksa lagi?Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi.

Kasir menjawab,"Uang Anda masih ada tersisa 75 sen. bisa cek disini.

Jaejoong membaca print out itu daan kesal sekali.

Jaejoong kesal,"Park Youchun …Park You…

Jaejoong pergi dengan syock..

Kasir hanya melihatnya…lalu ada nasabah datang.

Kasie bertanya,"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Jaejoong datang ke kontrakan Youchun .

Jaejoong bertanya,"Apa kau tahu dimana sekarang tetanggamu itu,Pria muda namanya Park Youchun ?

Ibu tetangga Youchun menjawab,"Aku tak tahu.

Jaejoong memohon,"Coba ingat-ingat lagi?

Ibu tetangga Youchun menjawa,"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Jaejoong datang ke rumah orang tua Youchun .

Ayah Youchun membanting pintu pagar,"Aku tidak kenal dia lagi. Dia bukan keluargaku lagi. Dia sudah pergi, dan itu pilihannya.

Jaejoong berteriak,"Paman.

Ayah Youchun masuk ke dalam ruamh dengan membanting pintu.

Jaejoong bingung,"Dia dimana sekarang?

Jaejoong pulang ke rumah dengan lemas. Jaejoong hanya minum air langsung dari keran. Jaejoong kesal dan marah karena sudah tidak ada perabotan di rumahnya. Saat Jaejoong membuka-buka loker…ada sebuah surat berwatna merah dari Youchun beserta foto USG bayi di dalam perut Junsu.

Isi surat Youchun :

 **.**

 **Maafkan kami atas tak ada cara lain akan menemuimu saat kami sudah itu kita akan bicara baik-baik.**

 **Penting : Junsu sedang periksa, ini hasil USGnya.**

 **Kami sangat menyayangimu.**

Jaejoong marah,"Youchundan sudah keterlaluan! Kalian sudah kelewatan.

Yunho melihat **Kim Hee-chul** yang berada di tokonya dari dalam mobilnya. Yunho turun dari mobilnya..dan menemui Hee-chul .

Hee-chul yang sedang asyik merapikan baju rancangannya menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Yunho .

Hee-chul berkata,"Jung Yunho.  
Yunho tersenyum,"Apa kau sedang sibuk?

Hee-chul mengambilkan 2 cangkir minuman, yang satunya diberikan pada Yunho .

Hee-chul berkata,"Kau kesana sudah lebih dari 2 kau sama sekali tak juga tak menelponku.

Yunho berkata,"Aku tidak ada bisnis denganmu.

Hee-chul bertanya,"Jadi, kau menelponku kalau ada bisnis saja?Kau keterlaluan.

Yunho balik tanya,"Kenapa, apa kau menunggu telpon dariku?

Hee-chul menjawab,"Ya. Karena aku mau titip oleh-oleh tidak beli apa-apa untukku?

Yunho berkata,"Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau besok kita makan malam saja.

Hee-chul menjawab,"Baiklah.

Yunho berkata,"Hee-chul .

Hee-chul menjawab,"Ya?

Yunho melanjutkan,"Aku bertemu Siwon dia baik-baik saja.

Hee-chul menjawab,"O..Benarkah?

Yunho menambahkan,"Dia juga akan segera pulang ke dia baru saja membeli perusahaan baru.

Hee-chul menjawa,"Oh.

Yunho berkata,"Dia bilang dia sangat merindukanmu.

Hee-chul diam..sambil minum walaupun sekilas ada senyum di sudut bibirnya

Lalu pegawainya datang dan memberikan ponselnya, ada telp,"Dia bilang akan menelponmu.

Hee-chul menjawab,"Terima kasih.

Hee-chul menjawab telpnya,"Halo? Siwon, Oppa?Ada apa? Kau itu benar? Kau akan datang besok?Berarti kita bisa makan malam ?Jangan sampai kau mengingkari tidak aku akan marah, oke?Baiklah. Akan kutelpon lagi nanti. Daaahh.

Yunho terlihat cemburu.

Hee-chul tersenyum bahagia,"Yunho , Siwon akan datang besok.

Yunho memaksa tersenyum,"Ya, aku sudah dengar.

Hee-chul berkata,"Berarti Siwon bisa ikut bersama kita besok? Bisa, kan?

Yunho bertanaya kesal,"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?Kau senang sekali mendengarnya akan datang?

Hee-chul menjawab,"Memang. Karena sudah lama rasanya kami tak bertemu.

Yunho hanya minum tapi kelihatan kalau dia cemburu.

Di rumah Yunho .

Yunho masuk ke kamarnya dengan marah…sampai membanting jasnya ke lantai.

Esok harinya

Siwon datang ke toko Hee-chul .

Siwon melihat-lihat koleksi bajunya,"Apa ada diskonnya, kalau aku beli banyak?Kau tak mengenaliku?

Hee-chul menoleh dan bertanya,"Memangnya kau siapa?

Siwon menggodanya,"Kau tak tahu siapa aku?Sepertinya aku salah tempat. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja.

Hee-chul langsung memukuli Siwon manja.

Yunho tak sengaja melihatnya…apalagi saat mereka berpelukan... Yunho tambah cemburu dan kesal..marah..lalu Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Di rumah Jaejoong

Jaejoong tiduran di lantai tanpa selimut. Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Lalu ada telp masik.

Jaejoong menjawa telp,"Halo?

Jaejoong Kaget.

Yunho ada di sebuah restoran. Semua orang…terutama cewek terpesona padanya. Termasuk sepasang kekasih yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho .

2 pelayan dari jauh terlihat ribut.

Pelayan satunya berkata,"Kesana saja!Cepat, ayo cepat.

Pelayan yang satunya lagi mendekati Yunho meminta tanda tangan.

Pelayan itu berkata,"Kau Jung Yunho, kan?Aku ini fansmu. Boleh minta tanda tangan?

Yunho menandatanginya.

Pelayan itu kembali ke temannya dan berteriak histeris,"Aku dapat tanda tangannya!

Para pelayan itu pada keGRan,"Dia melihat melihatku.

Apalagi pasangan kekasih itu. Si pria melarang gadisnya melihat Yunho .

Yunho sangat risih dan tak nyaman.

Jaejoong baru sampai.

Yunho memanggil,"Sini.

Jaejoong menyapa,"Hai.

Yunho melihat penampilan Jaejoong .

Jaejoong melanjutkan,"Maaf, aku tak sempat rumahku dicuri aku akan mengembalikan uangmu secepat mungkin.

Yunho bertanya,"Kenapa jadi begini?

Jaejoong tak mengerti,"Apa?

Yunho menjawab,"Aku tak punya banyak kita pergi sekarang.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke toko baju.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruang ganti.

Jaejoong tak mengerti,"Kenapa aku harus memakai semua ini?Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

Yunho hanya melihat penampilan Jaejoong dan menganggukkan kepala.

Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jaejoong malah berdiri mematung di luar toko.

Yunho bertanya,"Kau tak mau masuk?

Jaejoong bingung,"Tunggu mau pergi kemana?Aku takkan ikut kalau tak tahu mau kemana.

Yunho menjawab,"Kita akan pergi makan. Puas?

Jaejoong akhirnya ikut ke dalam mobil Yunho .

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke restoran mewah.

Pelayan menunjukkan meja mereka. Saat pelayan akan menarikkan kursi di depan Yunho …

Yunho menolak,"Tak usah. Yang itu saja.

Pelayan menarikkan sebuah kursi di sebelah Yunho untuk Jaejoong .

Pelayan itu memberikan daftar menu.

Yunho berkata,"Kami akan pesan nanti saja.

Pelayan lalu pergi.

Jaejoong melihat daftar harganya,"Tempat ini pasti mahal sudah berhutang banyak padamu. Makanya aku mau datang apa makan malam ini aku yang bayar?Aku tak minta gaun ini aku yang harus bayar semua ini?

Yunho bertanya,"Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjawab,"Ya?

Yunho melanjutkan,"Kalau kau ingin dicintai,kau harus percaya pada dirimu sulit, kau harus tetap kalian berpisah hanya karena restu orang tua saja,itu menyedihkan kau benar-benar mencintainya, Kenapa kalian tidak kawin lari saja?Betul, kan?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Ya, memang. Kita harusnya begitu.

Yunho berkata,"Dan aku tahu Siwon pasti belum bisa melupakanmu kau tidak memberikannya kesempatan lagi?

Jaejoong tak mengerti,"Apa?

Yunho bertanya,"Kau pasti sangat merindukan Siwon?

Jaejoong bingung,"Apa? Siapa?

Di luar… Siwon dan Hee-chul baru sampai.

Siwon bertanya,"Apa kita terlambat?

Hee-chul tak mengerti,"Huh?Tak apa-apa.

Siwon berkata,"Kami tak bisa biarkan wanita sepertimu menunggu.

Hee-chul berkata," kelihatan cantik sekali.

Hee-chul merapikan baju Siwon ,"Ayo.

Siwon menjawab,"Ayo.

Di meja Yunho

Yunho berkata,"Kau sudah tahu kalau Siwon sudah pulang ke Korea?

Jaejoong ingat kebohongannya," juga tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya.

Yunho berkata,"Aku tahu ini pasti sulit harusnya kau tetap teguh untuk seseorang yang kau cintai.

Jaejoong bingung dan mau jujur,"Aku harus katakan yang ...

Yunho tak mengerti,"Apa?

Jaejoong berkata,"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah...

Yunho memotong,"Mereka sudah baiklah.

Siwon dan Hee-chul datang.

Jaejoong kaget dan salah tingkah,"Apa? Tapi sebenarnya...Sebenarnya aku bukanlah...

Jaejoong langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu makanan.

Yunho menyapa,"Siwon.

Siwon bertanya,"Kau sudah datang duluan.

Siwon menarikkan kursi untuk Hee-chul .

Hee-chul senang,"Terima kasih.

Yunho terlihat cemburu.

 **Suara hati Yunho :Tunggu saja.**

Jaejoong bingung masih menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu makanan,"Bagaimana ini?

Hee-chul melihat ada seorang wanita duduk di sebelah Yunho .

Hee-chul bertanya,"Dia siapa?

Yunho menjawab,"Dia kami tidak sengaja saja dia kesini. Tidak apa-apa, kan?

Hee-chul tersenyum.

Yunho memanggil,"Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung mengambil daftar menu makanan yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah Jaejoong .

Jaejoong menunduk malu dan bingung,"Hai.

Yunho memperkenalkan,"Ini Kim Hee-chul dan ini Choi Siwon.

Siwon menyapa,"Hai.

Jaejoong masih menundukkan dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Yunho sedikit curiga melihat sikap Jaejoong dan Siwon .

Siwon berkata pada Hee-chul ,"Kau tahu tidak, banyak peluang bisnis dari media informasi?Belakangan ini, media informasi sangat berpengaruh di dunia. Bisnis Italia.

Di bawah meja, kaki Yunho menendang kaki Jaejoong yang sedang makan sampai beberapa kali

 **Suara hati Yunho :Hei, kalian sedang apa?Kenapa diam saja?**

Jaejoong membalas menendanng kaki Yunho .

Hee-chul bertanya,"Kau juga tertarik pada bisnis itu juga, kan? Ajusshi bilang kau pandai sekali di bidang itu.

Siwon menggeleng,"Aku lebih suka dengan yang kukerjakan sekarang.

Yunho kesal dan menendang keras kaki Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong tersedak.

Hee-chul bertanya,"Apa itu termasuk membuat film?

Jaejoong membalas menedang kaki Yunho juga keras karena kesal.

Yunho meringis kesakitan.

Siwon menjawab,"Untuk memulai karir baru memang butuh banyak modal.

Hee-chul berkata,"Yunho , kau harus selalu bersikap baik pada Siwon.

Yunho yang dari tadi tak mendengar bingung,"Kenapa begitu?

Siwon berkata,"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang begitu kita bisa membuat film hasilnya akan bagus sekali.

Yunho kesal dan menatap tajam Jaejoong yang makan.

 **Suara hati Yunho :Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?**

Yunho menendang kaki Jaejoong lagi….kali ini lebih keras…sampai Jaejoong menghentikan makannya.

Jaejoong mencoba bersabar..tapi ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang menggigit bibirnya…menarik perhatian Siwon .

Siwon bertanya,"Kau tak apa-apa?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Aku baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong melirik tajam ke arah Yunho

Siwon ingat,"Kau Kim Jaejoong, kan?

Jaejoong menunduk,"Apa?Ya, benar.

Siwon bertanya,"Kau tak ingat aku?

 **Suara hati Yunho : Itu seharusnya.**

Jaejoong berkata,"Aku...

Siwon memotong,"Kita pernah bertemu di Shanghai, kau ingat?

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sekilas…kebohongannya akan terongkar.

Jaejoong menjawab,"Benarkah? Oh ya, kita pernah bertemu disana. Dan kita bertemu lagi disini.

Yunho tak mengerti.

Hee-chul bertanya,"Siwon Oppa, kalian sudah kenal lama?

Siwon menjawab,"Aku bertemu dengannya di Shanghai,saat aku mengunjungi Yunho .

Hee-chul berkata,"Oh, begitu.

Siwon melihat Jaejoong ,"Bagaimana perjalananmu?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Baik-baik saja, terima kasih untuk semua bantuanmu.

Yunho memikirkan sesuatu.

Siwon berkata,"Sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Yunho .

Jaejoong menjawab," kami sekarang kami masih berteman.

Yunho tersadar kalau sudah dibohongi oleh Jaejoong .

Di depan restoran.

Siwon bertanya,"Kau mau pulang?

Hee-chul menjawab,"Ya. Oppa bisa mengantarku?

Siwon menoleh dan bertanya,"Jaejoong, rumahmu dimana?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Rumahku jauh sekali dari sini.

Yunho menatap tajam,"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya .

Mobil Siwon sudah datang.

Hee-chul berkata,"Senang bertemu denganmu.

Jaejoong menjawa,"ya.

Hee-chul berkata,"Dah.

Siwon berkata,"Sampai jumpa lagi.

Jaejoong menjawab,"Sampai jumpa.

Siwon pamit sama Yunho ,"Aku pergi dulu.

Yunho melihat Hee-chul diantar pulang oleh Siwon .

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya…dari spion mobilnya.. Siwon melihat itu dan tertawa geli.

Hee-chul menoleh ke belakang,"Ada apa?

Siwon menjawab sambil terrtawa geli,"Tak ada.

Yunho dan Jaejoong di di bawah pohon.

Yunho benar-benar marah karena telah dibohongi oleh Jaejoong .

Yunho marah dan kesal,"Kau mau main-main?

Jaejoong membela diri,"Aku sudah mau mengatakannya padamu tadi.

Yunho bertanya,"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa lagi?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Waktu itu aku dalam kondisi darurat, tapi kau juga tak mau membantuku.

Yunho tak mengerti,"Apa?

Jaejoong berkata,"Aku panik sekali waktu itu. Jadi aku karang saja alasan yang saja, aku akan kembalikan semua , kan?

Yunho bertanya,"Apanya yang beres?Apanya yang beres? Kau sudah menipuku...

Jaejoong balik marah,"Menipumu? Kau jangan asal bicara.

Yunho tak percaya,"Apa? Asal bicara?

Jaejoong berkata,"Kau juga mau memanfaatkanku, kan?

Yunho tak mengerti,"Apa?

Jaejoong bertanya,"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar pacarnya Choi Siwon? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi?Aku tak tahu kalau semua itu adalah kau tak lakukan sekali.

Yunho tambah kesal,"Kau yang menipu dan membohongi orang-orang,kau malah memojokkanku?Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh.

Jaejoong bertanya,"Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?

Yunho bertanya,"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku begitu?Kau bisa apa, huh?

Jaejoong mengancam,"Akan kubalas kau, Yunho .

Yunho tak percaya,"Apa?Sialan.

Yunho hampir memukul Jaejoong .

Jaejoong kaget,"Astaga! Kasar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Yunho tak percaya,"Apa?

Jaejoong menantang,"Pukul saja aku.

Jaejoong mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yunho yang semakin mundur….lalu…Jaejoong memukulkan kepalanya pada dahinya Yunho …sebelum pergi.

Yunho meringis kesakitan.

Jaejoong sampai di rumah dan mengipasi dirinya agar menurunkan emosinya.

Jaejoong berkata kesal,"Kau sebaiknya jaga sikapmu.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan sampai di parkiran apartemennya. Yunho keluar dari mobil.

Yunho kesal,"Kau membuatku emosi.

Yunho menendang ban mobilnya…tapi kakinya malah yang sakit. Yunho berjalan ke apartemen sambil terpincang-pincang.

Di rumah Jaejoong .

Jaejoong yang sedang bangun..terbangun karena terdengar suara dari bawah. Ternyata itu dari perusahaan pengiriman barang bersama manajer Yunho .

Jaejoong bertanya dari lantai atas,"Ajusshi, kau siapa?

Manajer Yunho balik tanya,"kau siapa?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Aku adalah pemilik rumah ini.

Manajer Yunho menunjukkan surat pembeliannya,"Semua surat-suratnya juga sudah lengkap.

Jaejoong tang percaya,"Keterlaluan sekali? Beraninya mereka ( **Junsu dan Youchun** ) menjual rumahku?

Manajer Yunho berkata,"Rumah ini sudah dijual dan semua surat-suratnya

tak ada masalah kau pergi saja sekarang.

Jaejoong berkata,"Mungkin kelihatannya tak ada sebenarnya ada.

Manajer Yunho bertanya,"Maksudmu?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Kau beli rumah ini bukan dari pemilik aslinya.

Manajer Yunho berkata,"Sudah kubilang,tak ada masalah apapun soal rumah ini.

Aku sudah bayar lunas semuanya.

Jaejoong ngotot,"Aku tak rumahku, dan sertifikatnya sudah dicuri.

Manajer Yunho berkata,"Aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi.

Jaejoong tak percaya,"Apa?

Jaejoong datang ke kantor polisi.

Polisi : Dengar, Nona.

Si pelapor wanita : Baiklah.

Jaejoong masuk…dan hampir saja kena pukulan tangan laki-laki yang sedang punya masalah..tapi bisa dilerai oleh seorang petugas polisi. Jaejoong sampai salah orang yang dia kira polisi…padahal seorang pelapor.

Ada 1 meja polisi yang kosong.

Petugas polisi bertanya,"Kenapa kau kesini?

Jaejoong menjawab,"Rumah dan tabunganku juga dicuri.

Suara kepala polisi : Kim, bisa kesini sebentar?Tolong tangani ini dulu.

Petugas polisi itu-pun pergi,"Baiklah.

Jaejoong melihat seorang ibu yang menggendong anaknya.

Sang ibu berkata,"Demi anak ini,kumohon tolonglah kami.

Jaejoong keluar dari kantor polisi dan duduk di tembok. Jaejoong lalu mengambil foto USG bayi yang ada di perut Junsu.

Jaejoong kembali ke rumahnya…bersiap-siap akan pergi….lalu Jaejoong melihat stiker di tangga..stiker itupun diambilnya dan di tempal dibukunya. Jaejoong duduk di ayunan kayu di depan rumah…sambil memandang laut.

Jaejoong berjongkok di halte bus dengan kopernya…. Sampai petang….Jaejoong masih ada di halte bus.

Malam itu,Yunho datang ke rumahnya yang baru, **"Full House".** Yunho kaget melihat Jaejoong duduk membungkuk di depan pintu dengan koper disampingnya. Jaejoong juga kaget dan berdiri…menatap Yunho .

**************************TBC***************************************

ifanaleecaseen : terimakasih saran ya ... ^^ ff saya yg mana ya ? ohh yg itu... itu sama juga sama yg ini ga ada yg berubah . Cuma berubah pairi nya doang .. dari film asli nya... karna emang ga berniat ngerubah nya hehehe ... ini Cuma iseng iseng semata... kalu di rubah jd repot ... . haha saya suka yg simple . .

JungKimCaca ; ini di lanjut ... untuk kedepan nya entah lah ... hahaha

untuk yang sudah mau mampir dan baca ... terimakasih ^^


End file.
